The present invention relates to the general technical field of agricultural machinery. The invention relates to an agricultural machine for soil-working or for sowing seeds having a trailed chassis and work elements distributed over a transverse beam comprising a central section provided with wheels and two side sections extending on either side of said central section during work, each end of said central section rests on the ground via a wheel.
Such an agricultural machine made in the form of a seeder is known from document FR 2 957 221. This seeder has a trailed chassis with a transverse beam on which are distributed work elements such as seeder elements. The transverse beam comprises a central fixed section provided with wheels and two side sections which extend on either side of the central section. Each side section is articulated with the central section according to two horizontal articulations oriented in the direction of advance at work. Both articulations are connected through a connecting rod. Each side section rests on the ground via two wheels. By means of the horizontal articulations, each side section may be oriented independently of the central section in order to follow the slopes of the land. Thus, the side section may rise and/or move downwards for following the land. When the side section is caused to pivot around one of the articulations in order to follow the land, the closest seeder element to the central section tends to move closer to the piece of equipment at the border of the central section. This phenomenon is enhanced when the outer end of the side section is brought into a lower position than that of the central section. In certain cases, the tilt of the side section is such that it generates deterioration of the seeder element and/or of the piece of the equipment. For such an agricultural machine, as soon as a seeder element or a piece of equipment is damaged, the seeder has to be considered as unable to work. The repair costs may be high.